Fátima en el metro
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Arthur, un pasajero habitual del metro, narra su sincero y trágico amor por una hermosa muchacha en un dia lluvioso en medio de las calles.


Esmeralda en el metro

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

_Esmeralda en el metro_ es propiedad de_ Gerardo de la torre _Yo solo lo adapte para que se entendiera la historia. La trama se desarrolla en un universo alterno, quedan bajo aviso. Uso el nombre de _Fátima _para fem Portugal No quiero quejas o lloriqueos al respecto si no les gusta nadie les ordeno que leyeran este fanfic ¿O si? Y si les gusta déjeme un comentario por favor, leer sus comentarios me hace muy feliz además de que me permite saber si algo un buen trabajo adaptando historias. Sin más que decir los dejo con el fanfic.

Supe que se llamaba Fátima porque una vez logre sentarme a su lado. Fue en la estación Guerrero y el gusto me duró poco porque ella bajaba siempre en Balderas yo seguía doce estaciones más, hasta Ciudad Universitaria.

De lunes a viernes yo salía de la fábrica de chocolates a las tres de la tarde. Me tomaba media hora comer en una fonda, cuando no elegía los tacos callejeros de suadero y longaniza y me internaba en los túneles de la estación Basílica con los sabores de la grasa plenos en la boca. La primera vez que vi a Fátima fue a finales de mayo. Lo recuerdo muy bien porque ese día cayó el primer aguacero de la temporada. Fátima llevaba un paraguas muy llamativo, con la figura del ratón Miguelito. Lo sacudía con fuerza para quitar las renuentes gotas adheridas al cuerpo del roedor y apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrarlo y entrar al vagón. Era muy linda Fátima. Morena, de ojos grandes y grises y unos labios gruesos, rojos, llenos de calor. Llevaba, esa primera vez, unas botitas de ante gris manchadas por la lluvia, mallas verdes, falda gris muy corta y suéter verde. La siguiente vez apareció con pantalón negro y suéter verde. La siguiente vez apareció con pantalón negro y suéter azul celeste.

El siguiente encuentro –aunque es una exageración decir encuentro– ocurrió tres días después. En la estación Tlatelolco había logrado apoderarme de un asiento pegado a la ventanilla y cuando el tren salió del túnel a la zona iluminada, la descubrí entre la gente, con el paraguas del ratón en la manos.

Mi estación la dejo atrás, no supe a que distancia. Quise bajarme para instalarme en el vagón posterior y luego, en cada una de las paradas, retroceder de carro en carro hasta dar con ella. Pero era tarde, ya sonaba el timbre anunciando que se cerrarían las puertas. De todos modos me levanté, listo para la salida y el abordaje en la próxima estación: Hidalgo.

Hidalgo es la estación de entronque y siempre hay multitudes deseando abandonar los vagones o entrar en ellos. Los carros llevan unos letreritos que exigen "_Antes deje salir_" pero nadie les hace caso. Valiéndome de las armas naturales del metrero experimentado, empujón y codazo, logré meterme al carro que seguía. En Juárez fue más fácil pasar al otro, que recorrí sin hallarla. También Balderas es entronque y se batalla pero conseguí abrirme paso y a punto de entrar al vagón vi a Fátima huyendo, perdiéndose entre la apresurada multitud que avanzaba por los pasillos.

La vi otra vez un martes. Sonaron los timbres, las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse. Fátima, fugaz aparición, entro corriendo al andén y con gesto rabioso se detuvo a dos metros de las hojas de vidrio y metal que se aproximaban con desesperante lentitud y, así, nos separaban. En los vagones, al lado de las puertas hay unas pequeñas palancas rojas –rojas como los labios de Fátima– que beben ser manipuladas en caso de emergencia. Este, sin duda, era un caso de emergencia como lo revelaba el furioso alargamiento de los labios de Fátima y, entre dientes, la exclamación que la distancia o el descuido no me permitieron escuchar. Pero no me atreví a provocar el pequeño escándalo de una detención brusca.

Jueves. Fátima puntual, esperaba el convoy en la estación Guerrero. Era un día claro y no llevaba el paraguas. Contra el pecho cubierto por el suéter verde esmeralda de la primera vez, apretaba una bolsa de lona que dejaba entre ver el borde de un cuaderno. Puntual y predecible –esta vez viajábamos en el mismo vagón– abandonó en Balderas. Yo me había hecho mis cálculos –al fin ayudante de contabilidad en la fábrica de chocolates, egresado del CCH sur y ahora en primer semestre de la facultad de comercio–. El tren trenecito metropolitano hace unos ocho minutos de la estación Basílica a la Guerrero, yo abordaba segundos más o menos, a las tres y media, y por tanto Fátima se presentaba en el andén faltando unos veinte minutos para las cuatro. Eso indicaban las estadísticas.

Decidí arriesgar. Lo que quiere decir que en aquella tarde en que supe su nombre no comí en la fonda ni me entretuve en los tacos. Entré en los túneles de la estación Basílica quince minutos antes de la hora acostumbrada. Bajé en Guerrero antes de las tres y media. Y esperé. El cuerpo me olía a chocolate, porque la fábrica y sus alrededores huelen a chocolate, pero no es un olor desagradable. Odio los chocolates, porque en la fábrica premios y recompensas se dan en chocolates. Pero hay gente que los aprecia.

Esperé. Fátima apareció exacta, cuando mi reloj marcaba las 3:39. Me ubiqué a su lado y entramos juntos al vagón y entendí que era un día mágico porque había dos asientos desocupados, juntos.

Uno lo tomó Fátima; el otro, yo.

De la bolsa de lona sacó un libro que abrió en las páginas cercanas a la mitad y se puso a leer. No sé qué libro, pero en algún momento volvió a las páginas iníciales y allí estaba su nombre: Fátima Pereira. Era, entendí su modo de decirme cómo se llamaba. Los encuentros sin duda habían dejado una impresión en ella, quizá por el olor a chocolate. ¿Y ahora que? Fátima, mucho gusto, me moría de ganas de conocerte ¿Trabajas o estudias? No me atreví a decir nada. Saqué del portafolios uno de mis libros de contabilidad y lo dejé abierto largo rato donde aparecía mi nombre, escuela, semestre. Ella, sin dar siquiera una seña, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Estación Balderas. Y mi inevitable destino era Ciudad Universitaria. ¿Qué malvada triquiñuela impedía que ella estudiara Facultad de Comercio o, al menos trabajara en la fábrica de chocolates? Una vez mas entre los apasionados días que vinieron, olvidé de la comida y antes de las tres y media ya estaba en el andén de la Guerrero. Veinte para las cuatro y ella no aparecía, diez para las cuatro, las cuatro, nada. Entré al vagón cercano y apenas lo hice y se cerraron las puertas se dejó ver Fátima agitando el húmedo paraguas.

Yo me encendí, seguro de que se había retrasado solamente para castigarme y yo no merecía tanta crueldad. ¿Qué culpa era quererla? Canalla, malvada. Pero en Niños héroes comencé a justificarla y cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación Eugenia era la lluvia la única culpable de retrasos y malquerencias. Hallé a Fátima quizá dos veces más antes de la fecha importante. Este día fundamental era de fiesta escolar y la tarde me pertenecía. Uno de los compañeros me había preparado un enorme corazón de chocolate macizo, del tamaño de un puño, cercano en dimensiones a un corazón verdadero. Bajo el papel de estraza, palpitaba.

Esperé en Guerrero con el corazón en una caja decorada con moño rojo con etiqueta dorada. Llegó ella con unos minutos de retraso y subimos juntos al atestado vagón. Entre tanta gente era imposible ofrecer la caja y decir unas palabras, pero no había prisa. Como siempre, ella abandonó en Balderas. La seguí. Subimos y bajamos escaleras hasta ubicarnos en el andén de la línea Uno dirección Observatorio. Seis estaciones hasta Tacubaya y de allí de nuevo a subir y bajar escaleras y recorrer pasillos para trasbordar hacia Barranca del Muerto, destino de Fátima.

Llovía, diluviaba. Fátima se detuvo frente a la escalera de la desembocadura, abrió el paraguas del ratón Miguelito y comenzó a subir. ¿Qué podía yo hacer? no me importaba mojarme pero la caja de cartón no resistiría y me negaba a entregar el corazón en tan lastimosa envoltura. Me quité el suéter, cubrí la caja y subí los escalones de dos en dos. Allá iba el paraguas del ratón y debajo Fátima. Y junto a ella, abrazándola, él. ¡Él!

Los seguí bajo la lluvia, los vi entrar al hotel. Luego, guarecido bajo un toldo, me eché a la espalda el suéter empapado. La caja estaba intacta y dentro el corazón de chocolate había dejado de latir. Arranqué el moño, coloqué la caja en el bode de la acera, me senté a un lado y presencié, con un deleite extraño, cómo iba deshaciéndola la lluvia. De sus entrañas comenzó a correr un agua de color café.

La morena de ojos grises ¿De verdad se llamaría Fátima? Eso decía en el libro. Pero nunca sabemos si los libros son prestados.

Fin


End file.
